One of the most perplexing and difficult problems to solve in working on automobiles and other types of motor vehicles is supporting light adequately upon the repair area. This problem is most acute especially after dark when it is necessary to repair a motor vehicle at a location remote from a garage such as along a highway. However, the problem is equally acute in poorly lighted garages. Also, even in relatively well-lighted garages, when working upon a portion of a motor vehicle somewhat obscured from light such as beneath a raised engine hood or beneath the chassis of a vehicle, suitable illumination frequently is inadequate. The principal purpose of the present invention is to supply the need for adequate light under the aforementioned circumstances, regardless of whether in a garage, along a roadside, or otherwise.
One of the types of lights most commonly used in garage work comprises a so-called "trouble" light comprising an electric bulb in a socket, shielded by a wire cage, and extending from an electric cord connected to an outlet socket. Common types of this arrangement include a wire hook connected to the protecting cage but there frequently is a problem as to where to hang the hook. In an effort to alleviate this problem, prior devices have resorted to the use of electric magnets and several relatively early examples of such devices comprise the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,221, to Jenkins, dated Jan. 31, 1922, in which a U-shaped horseshoe magnet is connected by a swivel unit to the wire shield of a naked electric bulb extending from a flexible cord, whereby the magnet may be attached to any iron-containing surface such as metallic members of a vehicle. A similar arrangement is the subject of another prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,554, to Little, dated Nov. 17, 1927, and in which the "trouble" light comprises a handle attached by a clip to an electro-magnet which is provided current from the flexible electric cord by which the bulb is illuminated.
Still another prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,143, to Piercy, dated Oct. 24, 1933, is similar to the Jenkins patent except that a simple pivot connection is included between the socket of the electric bulb and the horeshoe magnet, said magnet being illustrated as being attached to the fender of a vehicle. Departing from the light source being supplied from some type of current outlet such as in a garage or otherwise, prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,439, to Garbs, dated Aug. 5, 1930, employs the use of a battery-type flashlight which is engaged by a clamp attached to a suction cup for attachment of the clamp to a suitable supporting surface as long as the surface is relatively flat and smooth.
The inventor of the instant application also has had experience with utility electric lights or lamps and one example of a prior development of his comprises the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,940, dated Nov. 4, 1975, and comprises a magnetic base to which one end of an arm is pivotally connected and an electric socket which supports a conventional electric bulb is supplied current by a conventional flexible cord, the socket being connected to the opposite end of the arm by a swivel unit. This type of light is useful to be attached to an iron-containing surface such as the sheet metal of an automobile or the like or any other steel portion of the vehicle and the light is capable of being directed reasonably well upon a desired area as long as the light is convenient to an electric outlet socket to which the flexible cord may be attached. With this structure somewhat as an inspiration, the present applicant has adapted at least portions of his prior patent to a service light in the form of a battery-type flashlight and certain problems have been solved in such adaptation in order to provide maximum universal type positioning of the flashlight to shine upon the desired area while the light is supported magnetically upon a steel or iron-containing surface, details of which are set forth below.